1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical communication networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for reducing crosstalk in optical networks using variable subcarrier power levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical networks may also include various network elements such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, couplers, etc. configured to perform various operations within the network.
Optical super-channels are an emerging solution for transmission of signals at 400 Gb/s and 1 Tb/s data rate per channel. A typical super-channel may include a set of subcarriers that are frequency multiplexed to form a single wavelength channel. The super-channel may then be transmitted through an optical network as a single channel across network endpoints. The subcarriers within the super-channel may be tightly packed to achieve high spectral efficiency. In order to minimize linear crosstalk between neighboring subcarriers the Nyquist filtering may be applied at the transmitter end of the optical network.